


Birthdays for Celebrating

by poisonedapple



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedapple/pseuds/poisonedapple
Summary: Anonymous said:26 and/or 38 Setsuna and Haruka38: Celebrating one of their birthdays





	Birthdays for Celebrating

Setsuna catches the gift on reflex and looks back at Haruka startled.

“Uh.” Setsuna isn’t sure what to say and is even less sure of what the purpose of the lavender envelope wrapped with a red ribbon. Haruka, luckily, saves her from having to ask.

 “Happy Birthday, Setsuna.”

“Oh.”

Setsuna had dutifully wished Chibiusa a happy birthday every time Small Lady had visited her on the date.  But Setsuna had existed outside of time so long, dates like birthdays had had no consequence to her.  But…

That’s right - she had a birthday now.  October 29th.  She’d written it on many forms since being reincarnated.  She’d just forgotten that it had a purpose outside of anything official, that birthdays were to be  _celebrated_. 

“The girls want it to be a surprise,” Haurka continued, “But I figured you’d like a little warning… Hotaru and Chibiusa planned a surprise party for you.”

Setsuna’s eyes widened.  Chibiusa had had quite the party with all of the Senshi at least stopping by to wish her a happy birthday. Setsuna could only imagine what Chibiusa had planned for her with Hotaru.

“Thank you for the warning,” Setsuna said a little faintly before remember the small box in her hand.  “May I?”

“It’s not much,” Haruka says, a little bashfully for a woman normally so brash, but she smiles.

Setsuna pulls the ribbon off and opens the envelope to find a bookmark with pressed flowers decorating it.  She smiles.

“Since you’re always reading those textbooks and stuff.” Haruka scratches at the back of her neck.  Since moving in the Haruka and Michiru to raise Hotaru, Setsuna has discovered so many hidden sides to her new room mates, such as this almost shy version of Haruka who worries about the reception of the first birthday gift Setsuna has received in hundreds of years.

“Thank you.  I’ll use it always.”

Setsuna smiles and Haruka smiles back.


End file.
